


Get a rich boy.

by iwhoopsr5



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Dinero, Drogas, M/M, Poemas memorizados, RelaciónEnfermiza
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwhoopsr5/pseuds/iwhoopsr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♡Louis consigue a un chico con dinero♡</p>
<p>                  Contenido:<br/>♡Poemas memorizados.<br/>♡Alcohol.<br/>♡Drogas.<br/>♡Dinero.<br/>♡Y una relación enfermiza.</p>
<p>         {en ese orden}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ♡1: candy page♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {LET ME.  
> Déjame hablarte,  
> déjame tocarte,  
> déjame tomarte,  
> déjame sentirte,  
> déjame saber que es lo que sientes cuando me ves,  
> déjame verte,  
> dame el privilegio de verte sonreír, y ver la luz en tus ojos, Louis"
> 
> -HARRY.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia está siendo publicada en Wattpad, los capítulos que vaya subiendo aquí ya están editados mientras que los de Wattpad son el primer borrador aún.
> 
> En Wattpad subiré los capítulos editados una vez que haya terminado de escribir toda la historia.

 

****

 

**Capítulo 1: Candy Page.**

** **

 

**_"Un día Harry se irá con la facilidad con la que llegó"_ **

 

     Si digo que el estudio me gustaba de cualquier forma, estaría mintiendo. Si digo que me gusta estar hablando con la gente, estaría mintiendo. A mí simplemente no me va compartir mis opiniones con los demás, ¿por qué habría de atormentar al resto con mis creencias? Ellos ya tenían cosas porqué preocuparse.

Pero no era tan fácil, en la prepa tienes que aprender a socializar o mueres. Así. Yo morirí en cualquier momento.

Así que por encima de mis principios, desde el primer semestre de prepa me aseguré de buscar gente que por lo menos no sea horrible, encontré a una chica llamada Paris y un chico llamado Flynn. Es gente decente con la que puedo mantenerme callado y ellos no pensarán mal.

Paris es una chica, y actúa como se los estereotipos de las chicas, y a Flynn le gusta recibir atención, le gusta que tanto chicas como chicos lo miren cuando va pasando. Todo es acerca de la atención.

Pero dentro de éste círculo de vida, entraba mi vida en casa, la cual no era tan fácil. Mi padre estaba enfermo, tenía serios problemas en las vías respiratorias, podía estar un mes o más respirando con tranquilidad hasta que de pronto sus vías no funcionan como deberían, entonces hay que internarlo y pagar medicinas.

No podía quejarme por el dinero porque sabía que hay gente en peores condiciones, sólo digo que si regularmente no tuviésemos que pagar medicamentos y hospitales nuestra economía sería más estable.

Lo peor es que la cuota estudiantil se acercaba, una semana más y era hora de pagar, y mi padre no estaba en condiciones de pagarlo, recién había salido del hospital de su más reciente situación así que tenía que apañármelas para conseguir el dinero.

"Ojalá tuviese un empleo" les dije a Paris y Flynn, ambos estaban viendo un montón de colores de esmaltes para uñas que Paris tenía en un gran maletín.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Flynn, dándome atención.

"Yo, esto no pasaría si yo trabajara"

"Quizá tengas razón", asintió Paris, "pero en una semana se paga la cuota, no conseguirías un empleo en menos de una semana".

"¿Qué sugieren?"

"Podemos prestarte-

"No", respondí, enseguida.

"Terco", murmuró la castaña.

"¿Otra idea?"

"Lavado de autos" sugirió Paris, sacó un esmalte negro mate y jugó con él un rato.

"No", negué.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un rato.

"Podrías entrar a la página  _Candy Page_  y buscar un  _daddy"_  habló Flynn, viendo hacia las canchas de fútbol vacías.

"¿Qué has dicho?" lo miré esperando su respuesta, el chico apenas y se dio cuenta que tenía mi atención hasta que Paris le dio un golpe en la nuca.

"Ouh", chilló, le hice señas para que continuara hablando, "ah pues era una tontería".

"El punto es que quiero escuchar tu tontería" le dije, rodando los ojos.

"Bien" suspiró, "hay una página llamada  _Candy Page_  donde te haces una cuenta, y si eres joven, buscas a personas mayores que te paguen por hacerles compañía".

Me quedé callado. ¿Gente mayor?

"¿No estaras hablando de convertirme en un  _Sugar baby_?" él se encogió de hombros, "no podría hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Te estás escuchando?" reclamé, "los  _Sugar babies_  son personas tiernas, yo soy un chico muy apático".

Paris rio. "Yo pensé que pondrías peros al hecho de que las personas con que saldrías son personas mayores"

Eso me hizo enrojecer.

"Y-y eso también" asentí.

"Yo sólo digo que podrías intentarlo" insistió Flynn.

"¿Tener relaciones con ancianos?" Pregunté riendo.

"No todos quieren tener relaciones, muchos sólo buscan compañía. De hecho de eso trata pero a los  _Babies_  les encanta engatusarlos hasta que se meten a su cama, así consiguen más dinero" explicó.

Lo pensé pero mi conciencia seguía diciendo que había otra salida.

"No creo que pueda" negué, "ellos quieren a alguien tierno, e insisto, yo no soy tierno".

"Como digas" bufó Paris.

¿Qué tipo de amigos tengo? Ambos me querían meterme en sabrá qué cosas. Vaya.

El resto del día me lo pasé pensando en la dichosa página, casi considerando hacer aquello, casi.

A la última hora, me despedí de mis amigos y me encaminé a casa. Unas cuantas cuadras más.  _Candy Page._

En casa, mi madre siempre me esperaba con un plato de comida recién hecho. Las ventajas de que mamá no trabajase.

"Llegué, ma"

Mi mamá salió de la cocina al recibidor.

"Hijo" sonrió, "qué bien que llegaste, ven a comer".

Dejé las llaves en la mesita, tiré mi mochila en el suelo, asegurándome de darle una patada y fui a la cocina.

"¿Qué tienes de comer?" Me senté en uno de los bancos de la barra.

"Aquí no es restaurante, Louis" me riñó.

Rodé los ojos sin que ella me viera.

"¿Qué hiciste para comer, mamá?" me corregí.

"Así me gusta" sonrió, "hice sopa de verduras".

Lloriqueé en silencio.

"Qué bien" mentí, "pero ¿sabes?, tengo mucha tarea por hacer, creo que no comeré para adelantarle a mi trabajo, más tarde puedo comer galletas o algo que sepa dulce y eso-

"Siéntate y come" puso el plato lleno de verduras frente a mí.

"Pero mi-

"Come" finalizó, salió de la cocina.

"¿No comerás tú?" subí la voz apenas un poco para que me escuchara.

"Yo ya comí."

Chillé. Comí todo lo que había en el plato, lo recogí y fui a mi habitación corriendo antes de que mamá quisiera darme una segunda porción.

Saqué la playera del uniforme de mi cuerpo y la tiré al cesto de ropa sucia en el baño. Busqué un suéter negro de tela delgada y me lo puse para tirarme en la cama, contestar algunos mensajes a Paris y ver imágenes de atuendos que me había mandado Flynn.

Estuve buen rato sólo viendo el techo, dándole vueltas a mi móvil encima de mi pecho, recargado en mi mano bajo mi cabeza.

_Candy Page. Candy Page_.

Le eché un ojo a la computadora en el escritorio.

_Candy Page._

¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué pasaba? Nada. Es una página más.

Me senté frente al escritorio y encendí el ordenador. Busqué y entré a la página. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, llamé a Flynn en altavoz para que me ayudase.

"¿En qué vas?"

" _Username_ ", respondí, tecleando.

**_Username:_**  louist

"¿Qué pusiste?"

"Louist", él rio.

Ridículo, pero así lo dejé.

Edad: 16, eso era fácil.

"Me pregunta lo qué busco", informé.

"Mnh...", lo escuché, "ponle que buscas a un hombre al que le guste hablar sobre libros, ver películas, yo que sé, esas tonterías que a ti te gustan".

Rodé los ojos y comencé a teclear.

"¿Hablas de las tonterías que nos gustan a ambos?" Ironicé.

"Sí, eso", reímos.

"Listo", avisé.

"¿Qué has puesto?" preguntó, "léelo para mí".

"Me interesa la gente que pasa el día hablando sobre literatura, que aprecia el cine y gusta de ir al teatro" leí fingiendo seriedad.

"Pon que te interesan los hombres, no la gente" corrigió e hice una mueca que él obviamente, no vio.

"Sobre eso-

"Amigo, deja de fingir."

Reí.

"Me pide una foto mía" le dije.

"Pues pon. Una. Foto. Tuya, duh" reí de nuevo.

"¿Cuál?"

"No vayas a poner la foto de nuestra primera fiesta" me advirtió.

"¿De qué hablas? Estuve vomitando toda la noche porque todos apestaban a alcohol, no sabía que había fotos".

"Pues imagínate tú en las fotos" Flynn rio.

"Mnh..." busqué una foto.

"Tampoco pongas la del certificado, eso sería raro" reí.

"Listo."

"¿Cuál pusiste?" Preguntó.

"La que me sacaste el otro día, en las bancas junto a las canchas" respondí

"Eso está bien" afirmó.

"Eso es todo" avisé.

"No estuvo tan difícil, ¿verdad?"

"Sinceramente, esperaba que tendría que poner de  _username_  algo como 'louist69', que en lo que estaba buscando tenía que poner que quería un viejo a punto de morir pero que estuviera dispuesto a por lo menos cooperar -si es que me entiendes-, que de edad pondría que tengo, no sé, diez años y que en la foto de perfil pondría una foto de mi culo con un dildo metido en él" reí, esperando a que la siguiente página abriera.

"Oye, no es una mala idea" yo reí, pero era obvio que mi amigo no estaba bromeando, para nada.

Le colgué la llamada para continuar con mi iniciación en la página.

Subí mis rodillas hasta mi pecho mientras daba medias vueltas en la silla frente al escritorio.

Mi cuenta estaba lista. Del lado derecho de la pantalla estaban los perfiles que pertenecían a los  _Sugar daddies_  y del lado opuesto, estaban los  _Sugar babies_. Pero no quería sacar nada de esto así que dejé la página ahí, sólo esperar a que algo pasara. No había agregado a nadie porque muy en el fondo confiaba en que no pasara nada.

Recordé que tenía tarea, realmente. También recordé que no suelo hacerla y me tiré a dormir en mi cama.

Odiaba presumir a la gente que yo podía dormir de las tres a las seis de la tarde, pero era lo que era, me despertaba, e incluso tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo. Era un bastardo.

Me levanté, lo primero que sentí fue ese peculiar olor de "báñate, hueles a todo un día de escuela y un día muy, muy caluroso", así que me metí al baño para ducharme. Una hora después, salí y me puse el pijama. Estaba a punto de bajar a cenar cuando un sonido irritante sonó en algún lado de la habitación.

"¿Ahora qué-

El sonido de nuevo.

Como una campanita golpeando varias veces.

Venía de la computadora. Fui al escritorio y encendí la pantalla.

"¡Louis, ven a cenar!" mi madre gritó desde abajo.

"Ya voy" respondí, apuesto a que no me había escuchado pero gritar no era lo mío. A veces subía la voz pero hasta ahí.

Ignorando a mi madre por completo, revisé la página. Había un montón de numeritos en una mini imagen que indicaba mensajes, otros números estaban junto a lo que indicaba invitaciones.

Dormí dos horas y de pronto un montón de personas ya estaban observándome. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

¿Debía aceptar todas las invitaciones? ¿Por qué tanta gente había venido de pronto? ¿Qué diablos?

Reí cuando caí en cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo, era sólo una página.

El problema es que ya tenía más posibilidades de hacer de cualquiera, y si tenía la oportunidad de conversar con uno de aquellos, ¿por qué no tomar al que se vea un poco más joven? ¿Por qué no tomar a alguien que se vea más apuesto? Si es que había con esas características.

Me di el lujo de elegir entre varias fotos de hombres con cabello blanco, iba bajando la página, rechazando gente, había algunos jóvenes, incluso a ellos rechacé, de todas formas ellos buscaban a viejos con dinero, yo no era ni mayor, ni millonario. Así que...

El primer sujeto que acepté, era un tipo de cara afilada, podía apreciar su barba, tenía unos ojos llenos de pestañas, su nombre era kilamnyaz, y la segunda invitación que acepté fue a un tipo que tenía como foto una copa llena de vino, HarryStyles. Era más que obvio que ambos eran especiales. Por último, había un  _Sugar baby_  que tenía como perfil una guitarra, sugarbAby. Raros.

Apenas había aceptado kilamnyaz y a HarryStyles, se dieron a mostrar en un mensaje. Me puse más cómodo en la silla y abrí el mensaje del primero.

**Kilamnyaz: Hola, lindo.**

Rodé los ojos. ¿Qué le contestaba?

_Louist: Hola._

Dios me amaba, por eso me dio sentimientos, lo cuales no muestro regularmente.

**Kilamnyaz: ¿Cómo te llamas, lindo?**

Pues al parecer me llamo lindo.

_Louist: Mi nombre es Louis, ¿qué hay de ti?_

Quería golpearme por fingir ese mensaje, ¿cómo un mensaje podía resultar tan ficticio?

**Kilamnyaz: Soy Zayn :)**

_Louist: Un gusto, Zayn :)_

**Kilamnyaz: El gusto es completamente mío, lindo.**

_Louist: Me encantaría seguir la conversación pero tengo que ir a cenar :(_

**Kilamnyaz: Estoy bien con eso. Cuando gustes puedes mandar un mensaje :)**

_Louist: Okay, sí._

No iría a cenar aún, quería revisar el otro mensaje.

**HarryStyles: Hola.**

Resultó que éste era igual de amargado que yo. Así que le respondí.

_Louist: Hola._

Bien hecho.

**HarryStyles: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

_Louist: Louis Tomlinson._

**HarryStyles: Lindo nombre.**

_Louist: Gracias. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

Eso había sido estúpido porque el tipo era alguien tan serio que en su  _username_  había puesto su nombre y apellido.

**HarryStyles: Harry Styles, para servirte.**

_Louist: Es un gusto, Harry Styles._

**HarryStyles: No es tanto gusto, Louis, para mí, personalmente, es un placer.**

Mordí mi labio antes de contestar. Hasta sus mensajes resultaban elegantes.

_Louist: Así que, Harry..._

**HarryStyles: Así que, Louis...**

_Louist: Tengo que ir a cenar._

**HarryStyles: Espero que disfrutes tu cena, Louis.**

_Louist: ¿Qué hay de tu cena?_

Mamá había robado el teclado, y mi cerebro, había sonado como ella.

**HarryStyles: Buen provecho, Louis.**

Con tan sólo eso, Harry me había dicho que mi comentario no estaba dentro de la línea pero no se había sentido mal que me corrigiera tan sutilmente.

_Louist: Gracias, Harry._

**HarryStyles: Espero que podemos hablar próximamente, ahora no hemos llegado a nada.**

¿Teníamos que llegar a algo?

_Louist: Yo también lo espero con ansias, Harry._

**HarryStyles: Anda a cenar, Louis.**

_Louist: Adiós, Harry._

**HarryStyles: Adiós, Louis.**

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" la voz de Lottie me hizo dar un salto hasta esconder la pantalla con mis brazos.

"Estoy seguro de que mamá te enseñó a llamar antes de entrar", chillé.

"Mamá dice que deberías bajar, te ha estado hablando desde hace un rato. ¿Qué hacías?", mi hermana estiraba el cuello para alcanzar a ver pero apagué el monitor.

"Largo. Ya voy", sacudí la mano, alejándola.

Ella me dio una mala mirada y salió del cuarto. Suspiré.

Bajé a cenar, terminé muy rápido mi cena para subir a la computadora de nuevo, espera encontrar a Harry en línea pero éste estaba desconectado, Zayn seguía conectado y tenía un mensaje del tipo sugarbAby.

**SugarbAby: Hola :)))**

_Louist: Hola._

**SugarbAby: ¿Te gusta ser _sugar baby_?**

_Louist: Hace tres horas que soy esto, aún no lo reflexiono._

**SugarbAby: ¡Ser _sugar baby_  es lo mejor! Por cierto, mi nombre es Niall. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

_Louist: Soy Louis._

**SugarbAby: Lindo nombre, apuesto a que un montón de _sugar daddies_  se acercan.**

_Louist: No._

**SugarbAby: Tengo que ir a dormir. Estoy orgulloso de mí mismo por dormirme temprano un día por lo menos, otras veces sólo estoy en alguna fiesta, pasándola bien.**

_Louist: Suena bien._

**SugarbAby: Entonces, hasta mañana, Louis. Nos vemos luego :))))**

_Louist: Bye, Niall._

Con eso, decidí apagar la computadora e irme a dormir.

Tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Flynn y a Paris, probablemente sacaría algo divertido de esto, me preocuparía después por la colegiatura.

Cuando me levanté, revisé mi ordenador, en específico la página  _Candy Page_. Otras muchas invitaciones, rechacé todas, con tres raros me bastaba. La mejor parte es que tenía mensajes.

Abrí primero el de Niall.

**SugarbAby: ¡Buenos días, Louis, ojalá que-**

Dejé de leer y contesté un "hola" común.

Luego abrí el de Zayn:

**Kilamnayz: Buen día, lindo. ¿Cómo está el chico más lindo?**

Rodé los ojos.

_Louist: El chico más lindo está bien, yo también._

Luego revisé el mensaje de Harry.

**HarryStyles: Hola, Louis. ¿Cómo va todo?**

_Louist: Hola, Harry. Todo va bien, no ocurren muchas cosas cuando recién te levantas._

**HarryStyles: Seguramente tienes muchas cosas por hacer.**

_Louist: No._

**HarryStyles: Igualmente, déjame agradecerte por responder mis mensajes, tal vez tengas muchos.**

_Louist: No tengo problema con eso._

**HarryStyles: ¿Puedes hablar ahora o tienes que ir a la escuela?**

¿Éste tipo me vigilaba o...?

_Louist: Sí, de hecho. Ya voy a la escuela pero antes quería ver si estabas disponible para hablar._

**HarryStyles: Siempre, para ti.**

_Louist: Tengo que ir a clases._

**HarryStyles: Aquí espero.**

_Louist: Tal vez pueda hablarte durante clases de vez en cuando._

**HarryStyles: No me gustaría distraerte.**

_Louist: Hazlo._

**HarryStyles: Bien, Louis.**

_Louist: Bien, Harry._

Sí, me iba a divertir mucho.

  * ●•



"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" me preguntó Paris.

"Tenía curiosidad" me encogí de hombros.

"Le encantaría tener algo así, ¿no?" señaló Flynn.

"¿Con quién has hablado? ¿Ancianos?" chilló la chica.

"No. Acepté a dos tipos ayer, bueno tres pero uno es un  _baby_  así que no cuenta" reí y continué, "uno se llama Zayn, tiene 27 años y, Harry, de 29 años".

"Dios, son como mil años mayor, Louis."

"Quizá sean los más jóvenes de la página, me refiero a los  _daddy"_  dije.

"El más joven de la página serías tú, tal vez, dieciséis años, Louis."

Me encogí de hombros.

"Tal vez consiga dinero sin tener relaciones con Zayn o Harry."

"Los jóvenes quieren sexo" observó Flynn.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí. Ellos aún puede parar a su amiguito bien" señaló.

Paris rio.

"Tal vez esto no sea buena idea, ayer sólo bromeaba" dijo, medio nerviosa.

"No pasa nada" le aseguré.

"Confío en ambos" dijo, "más en ti que en Flynn".

"¿Por qué en mí menos?" chilló el chico.

"Porque no tenía ni idea que tú frecuentabas semejantes páginas."

"Calma" reímos.

"Ya me voy" me puse de pie, "tengo tantas ganas de dormir"

"¿Cuándo no?" rieron mis amigos.

Caminé hasta la salida del patio de la escuela y caminé a casa. Sinceramente, quería regresar a hablar con Harry.

Cuando llegué, mi madre no me escuchó así que subí corriendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

Me quité el uniforme y me puse una playera blanca para lanzarme a la silla del escritorio.

Zayn decía:

**Kilamnayz: Me pregunto cómo va tu día.**

_Louist: De maravilla, ¿qué hay del tuyo?_

Niall decía:

**SugarbAby: Hola, ¿en qué prepa vas? Me imagino que vas a prepa porque tienes 16, yo tengo 17.**

Le respondí el nombre de mi escuela y pasé rápido a revisar los mensajes de Harry. No había ninguno.

_Louist: Hola, Harry._

En seguida hubo respuesta.

**HarryStyles: Buenas tardes, Louis.**

_Louist: ¿Qué tal tu día?_

**HarryStyles: Excelente. ¿Cómo vas?**

_Louist: Recién voy llegando del colegio, todo bien._

**HarryStyles: Suena bien, Louis.**

No sabía qué más decirle pero él mismo mandó el siguiente mensaje.

**HarryStyles: ¿Qué libros te gustan, Louis?**

Y así empezamos, nuestra conversación se hizo realmente extensa a partir de ahí. Ambos teníamos muchas cosas qué decir acerca de lo que nos gustaba, es un hombre conocedor, no puedo pensar en algo que no sepa.

Pasé riendo un buen rato, no era sarcástico pero algunas veces decía comentarios graciosos acerca de películas.

_Louist: Yo no veo películas porno._

Reí.

"Louis" mi madre me llamó desde la puerta.

Pegué un salto y apagué el monitor del ordenador.

"Mi-

"¿A qué hora llegaste?"

No respondí, sólo me encogí de hombros.

"No has bajado a comer" me dijo, más como una observación.

"Fui con Paris y Flynn a la cafetería" mentí, por si había duda.

"Bien. ¿Hablas con alguien?" Echó un vistazo a la computadora.

"Eh... Sí."

Mamá sonrió.

"No te interrumpo más, amor" se fue de la puerta, cerrándola.

Suspiré. Encendí el monitor en un segundo y revisé el mensaje de Harry.

**HarryStyles: Qué mal.**

_Louist: ¿Qué?_

**HarryStyles: Que no te gusten las películas porno.**

_Louist: No puede ser tan malo._

**HarryStyles: Te iba a invitar a ver una.**

Mi cerebro se activó. Primera propuesta.

_Louist: ¿Qué te detiene?_

**HarryStyles: Me acabas de decir que no te gustan.**

_Louist: Ya veo._

**HarryStyles: Pero, espero que te guste el café.**

Reí.

_Louist: Lo hace._

**HarryStyles: ¿Tú crees que podemos quedar para ir al café?**

_Louist: Sí._

**HarryStyles: ¿Paso por ti a dónde?**

Lo pensé. No puede llegar a mi casa.

Me levanté rápido de la silla y corrí a la sala, donde estaba mi mamá viendo televisión.

"¿Puedo salir con Flynn después de clases?" le pregunté.

"¿A dónde?"

"Al centro comercial, la tienda de vídeo juegos tiene consolas nuevas" le dije rápido.

"Bien" asintió.

Sonreí y subí corriendo las escaleras.

_Louist: Después de clases en mi colegio._

**HarryStyles: Mándame la dirección a mi número.**

Él me dio su número y yo el mío, ahora él sabía dónde estaba mi colegio. Pasaría por mí.

Busqué mi móvil y llamé a Flynn.

"¿Cómo vas,  _baby_?" Se mofó.

"Mañana Harry pasará por mí al colegio"

Mi amigo chilló de felicidad.

"Mañana veremos al tipo" festejó.

"Sí"

"¿Cómo es él?"

"No lo sé. Su perfil es una copa con vino."

"Oh" alargó, "o sea que mañana también para ti será una sorpresa."

No sonaba del todo bien porque Harry era un desconocido, un desconocido que sabía muchas cosas.

"Será una sorpresa" murmuré, viendo la conversación con Harry en la página.

Colgué la llamada unos minutos después cuando después de una buena conversación, Flynn me pidió la tarea, como si la hiciera.

Por la mañana, estuve a punto de no levantarme porque la flojera era máxima, me senté de golpe cuando recordé que Harry iría por mí después del colegio.

Me di una buena ducha, puse mi uniforme e hice gestos de disgusto al verme en el espejo, no lucía como un  _Sugar baby_ , eso seguro. Pero no había nada qué hacer.

Bajé y mi padre recién estaba saliendo de casa, se giró a verme cuando iba llegando a la salida.

"Buen día, hijo" saludó.

"Hola, pa" busqué mis llaves en la repisa.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?"

"No hace falta, pa, me queda cerca y caminar no me hace mal" caminé a la salida.

"Pero llevarte por lo menos un día no me hará mal" insistió.

Lo pensé.

"Bien, iré contigo" acepté, fui a su auto y esperé hasta que quitara los seguros de las puertas para subir.

Unos pasos más tarde, él también estaba en el auto y conducía tranquilo.

"¿Cómo va la escuela?" preguntó.

Exceptuando el hecho de que nunca hago tarea...

"Va estupendo" sonreí.

"Tu madre dice que ayer estabas hablando con alguien" dijo el hombre una vez que estacionó el auto enfrente del colegio.

"Eh..., yo-

"No tienes que decir nada, hijo. Estás en la edad en que buscas una chica, y está bien, sólo cuídate mucho y sé responsable" añadió.

Parpadeé un par de veces, comprendiendo, a mis amigos nunca les había dicho que me gustaban los chicos sin embargo, ellos lo dedujeron, lo cual estaba más que mal porque a lo largo de mi cortos años nadie me había llamado la atención, esa era la realidad, ni un chico ni una chica me habían puesto a pensar.

No sabía qué decirle.

"Bien" asentí con un nudo en la garganta.

"Ve, hijo" me sonrió el viejo.

Asentí y bajé del auto, lo miré irse, negué con la cabeza.

Estuve todo el día desesperado porque las clases terminaran, más de lo común. Paris había gritado de la emoción cuando le dije que Harry iría a la escuela, Flynn se había burlado de ella y ambos me siguieron todo el día.

Hasta la última clase, a la cual no entramos, sólo fuimos a las bancas junto a la salida del estacionamiento.

"Así que..." empezó Paris.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No estás emocionado?" chilló.

Reí.

"Estoy esperando, sólo tengo mucha curiosidad" acepté, desbloqueando mi móvil.

"¿A qué hora llega?" preguntó Flynn, viendo la hora en su móvil.

"Dice que está a punto de llegar" respondí, viendo el más reciente mensaje que me había mandado.

Paris gritó de nuevo y nos hizo reír.

"¿En qué auto va a llegar?"

"Un Equus negro" contesté.

"¿Cómo te imaginas a Harry?" quiso saber, mi amigo.

"Mnh..." pensé, "no muy alto, más bien como de mi estatura, de piel bronceada y una sonrisa amplia".

Paris abrió los ojos considerablemente.

"No acertaste" murmuró viendo al estacionamiento, "el tipo es alto, muy alto, su piel es tan blanca y bueno, la sonrisa, quien sabe, tiene expresión seria"

Flynn y yo la miramos a loca pero nos giramos a ver en la dirección que ella veía, mi saliva casi cae cuando vi al hombre, apostaba a que la saliva de Flynn sí escapó.

Estaba recargado en un auto negro, viendo su móvil. Aun recargado, se veía alto, su cuerpo ancho pero delgado, unos risos largos caían libres por encima de sus hombros y su hermosa piel. Levantó la mirada hacia donde nosotros estábamos y su rostro mostró entendimiento, comenzó a caminar a con nosotros. Hasta para caminar se tiene gracia y él lo demostraba. Él era Harry.

"No me jo-

"Louis" y la voz, la voz de Harry me hacía temblar y apenas había dicho mi nombre.

"Harry" saludé, bajé de la banca y me paré frente a él.

"Es un gusto poder verte en persona" sujetó mi mano y besó mi dorso, viéndome directo a los ojos cuando lo hacía.

"El gusto es mío, Harry" asentí.

Harry dio una mirada a los chicos detrás de mí.

"Eh..., Harry, ellos son Paris y Flynn, mis amigos" presenté.

"Un gusto, muchachos" él asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos, los chicos no podían decir nada con lo embobados que Harry los tenía.

Murmuraron algo como un saludo y Harry pareció divertido.

"¿Nos vamos, Louis?"

"Sí, claro... sólo..., sólo espera un segundo en el auto, ya te alcanzo" sugerí y él dudó al principio pero se fue.

Una vez que Harry se había ido:

"No juegues, Louis, ese hombre es perfecto, que envidia, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, saldrás con un hombre hermoso" chilló mi amiga, dando pequeños brincos en la banca.

"Ni yo me lo esperaba tan atractivo" admití.

"¿Irá con él?" preguntó Flynn.

"Tengo una idea" mencioné, "yo creo que sí puedo, voy a tratarun rato con él. Quiero- no sé, quiero saber cómo es su vida y de paso arreglar el asunto de la colegiatura."

"No lo sé" Paris dudó.

"Oh, vamos, Paris" reí, "¿qué pasa?”

"No me parece correcto."

"No pasará nada" insistí. "Bueno, ya me voy."

Sacudí la mano hacia mis amigos y colgué mi mochila en mis hombros.

"No olvides que estoy contigo en el centro comercial" el recordé a Flynn y éste asintió.

Caminé al auto despacio, no quería parecer emocionado aunque una parte de mí sí lo estaba.

Harry me acompañó hasta mi lado y abrió la puerta, entré y él mismo la cerró. Lo vi regresar hasta su lado y subir como conductor.

El auto olía a piel y una fragancia que casi podía distinguir, me resultaba conocida.

"¿Listo?", Harry verificó.

Asentí y él sonrió. Lo había hecho. Maldición. Deseaba que no volviese a sonreír, era hermoso y no creo que alguien tan insignificante como yo tenga derecho a ver ese tipo de hermosas sonrisas.

Maldición.

"Así que, ¿Louis, cómo terminaste en  _Candy_   _Page_?"

La cafetería no era un lugar muy concurrido, ni elegante -si una cafetería puede ser elegante-, más bien era acogedora.

"Mi amigo Flynn me sugirió la página cuando le dije que..." me callé. Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de dar información de más y lo peor es que Harry también se dio cuenta de mi repentino silencio.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, "¿qué pasa?"

"No, nada" aseguré, desviando mi mirada de la de él.

"Estoy casi seguro de que ocurre algo por lo que tuviste que hacerte una cuenta", calculó y negué.

"No-

"¿Ocurre algo, Louis?" Negué con la cabeza, "¿quién de tu casa aporta el dinero?"

Y el tipo era tan inteligente que había dado en el blanco.

"Mi padre" dije por lo bajo, moviendo la cuchara en mi taza de cerámica.

"¿Él está bien?" el tacto de Harry era increíble.

¿Acaso importa? pensé.

"No" respondí. No me sentía seguro diciéndolo pero, vamos que si quería llegar a algo tenía que hacer las cosas bien desde el principio. "Está enfermo, son las vías respiratorias."

"Lo siento, Louis" se disculpó.

¿Por qué se disculpaba?

"Está bien, Harry" le aseguré con una sonrisa.

Continuamos hablando como lo hacíamos por chat, todo era acerca de los libros pero hablar con él en persona era muchísimo mejor que hablar por chat, parecía tan maduro diciendo todas aquellas palabras que sólo por mensaje había leído, y había dudado de ellas.

Después de un buen rato de pasarla bien, me pareció mal volver a casa, bastante obsoleto. Harry pagó la cuenta y salimos del lugar al auto.

Harry no ponía música pero los silencios me resultaban cómodos a su lado porque escuchar su suave respiración era reconfortante.

Apenas había recordado que llegaría en un auto súper lujoso a casa y eso levantaría sospechas de todo el mundo. De igual manera, le di las indicaciones para llegar, ya habría forma de convencer a mis padres de algo.

Harry se estacionó frente a mi jardín y echó un vistazo a la casa.

"Linda casa" dijo.

Rodé los ojos.

"Siempre eres muy cordial, y elegante, y decente" empecé y él rio.

"Louis, ¿quieres hacer esto?" Preguntó de pronto.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Quiero decir, tú necesitas el dinero, confírmamelo..."

Asentí.

"Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte" dijo él.

Al parecer todo iba bien, excepto el hecho de que yo no quería tener relaciones con un mayor, en realidad con nadie.

"Hay un problema-

"No quiero que tengamos relaciones" parecía que constantemente estaba leyéndome la mente.

"¿Cómo sabes que diría eso?"

"Porque en tu perfil dices que quieres a alguien que le guste hablar; los  _baby_  que quieren hablar es obvio que no quieren follar y está bien porque hay de todo" sonrió.

Lo miré, quizá él va a pensar que lo vi con mucha atención pero me resultaba un hombre excelente, y a penas lo conocía.

"¿Entonces tú no quieres...?"

"No" aseguró. "¿Resulta muy difícil creerlo?"

"Algo."

"Pues créelo. No hago más que buscar tu compañía."

Me quedé otro momento pensando.

"¿En qué piensas, Louis?" me miró divertido, "te vas mucho."

"Sí quiero."

"¿Sí?"

"Te dejo ayudarme. Quiero hacerte compañía" asentí, viéndolo a los ojos.

Las orbes verdes brillaron por un instante.

"Gracias, Lou" sonrió ampliamente.

"Ya me voy" indiqué.

"¿Crees que puedas llamarme 'daddy'?"

Hice una mueca y él rio.

"Suena ridículo, si te soy sincero."

"De eso se trata, Lou."

Me encogí de hombros.

De todas formas todo iba a salir mal.

"Lo intentaré" prometí.

"Bien, ve."

Abrí la puerta del auto.

"Adiós, Harry" sacudí la mano.

"Adiós, Lou" me sonrió.

Antes de salir del auto, miré por última vez a Harry, asegurándome que el atractivo hombre siguiera ahí y no fuese un sueño.

Me bajé a tropezones del auto, como siempre, y Harry rio. Corrí hasta la entrada y volví a sacudir la mano para Harry y él sólo la levantó para despedirse.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y mi madre ya estaba en las escaleras viéndome.

"¿Cómo les fue a Flynn y a ti en el centro comercial?"

"Asombroso" sonreí.

Ella tanteó.

"¿Vienes a comer?"

"No lo creo, pasamos a casa de Flynn a comer algo antes de regresar" expliqué, mentí.

"Bien" asintió.

"Voy a mi cuarto."

"¿Cuándo no?"

Reí y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación, revisé mi móvil, tenía un mensaje del rizado.

**HarryStyles: ¿Mañana puedo ir por ti después del colegio?**

Uy.

_Louist: Supongo._

**HarryStyles: Bien, Lou.**

 

_Jacky, se va._


	2. ♡INTRODUCCIÓN♡

 ♡INTRODUCCIÓN♡

 

_"¿Puedes llamarme daddy?"_

  
_"No, pides demasiado"_

  
_Demasiado ridículo para ser verdad._

 

•●•

Antes de conocer a Harry solía caminar como ahora; solo, callado. Luego él llegó a mi vida, dejando más que caricias sobre mi cuerpo, dejando más que obsequios caros, más que memorias de un viaje costoso.

Él se fue y me dejó el peor y mejor sentimiento a la vez.

 

Contenido:  
♡Poemas memorizados.  
♡Alcohol.  
♡Drogas.  
♡Dinero.  
♡Y una relación enfermiza.

 

_Jacky, se va._


End file.
